Alex Leads
by outbackburnt
Summary: Everyone Into Depravity.
1. With Justin

Alex never learned from the schoolyard about sex, she was the one telling people about it. And to be the first in sex was a trend for Alex. She was the first to discover masturbating, the first to give a blow job and the first to lose her virginity, to her brother no less.

How did this happen? Well, it's a long story.

Alex walked into Justin's room and declared "I'm going to blow you!"

Justin had no idea what she meant at first. "What? You're going to what?" He asked confused.

"I'm going to blow you. You know, a blowjob? I'm going to suck your dick!" She declared loudly.

"No, you're not, and I'm telling mom you said that." Justin said.

"Uh, no, you're not telling her anything, because if you do, I'm going to tell her that you let me blow you." she said.

"But I didn't." Justin said. Which was a mistake, taunting Alex like that, even if he didn't mean to taunt her, she felt it was a taunt. Within a few seconds, Justin's pants were down. He tried to move backwards away from Alex to try and stop her from getting to his dick, but his falling pants tripped him and he ended up falling on his ass, and left him open for Alex.

So down Alex went to, except much more graciously and on her own terms, and she took Justin's cock into her mouth while he was struggling to get up. He was distracted at first, he stopped struggling when he felt the warm feeling around his cock. He watched Alex take it in and go up and down for a few seconds before his head on his shoulders took over again. He pushed her away, but was completely ignored. Alex sucking up and down. She was vacuumed sealed to Justin's cock. He tried pulling her upwards using her hair, but his hands were slapped away. Justin couldn't stand even the tiniest bit of pain. And he couldn't push her off, he wasn't strong enough to do it.

He gave up once he felt he was going to cum. It wasn't that long of a blow job, but that was expected for someone who had never gotten their cock sucked before, they weren't going to last long getting sucked off.

He didn't say anything, he didn't know he had to say anything. It surprised Alex when he started to cum inside her mouth. She didn't stop sucking though, or come off his cock, she wanted to know what cum tasted like, the internet wasn't very descriptive about what it tasted like and there were a lot of conflicting reports. As Justin's cum flooded her mouth, she was glad to have found out.

This went on for a while, every day Alex would suck Justin's cock, every day Justin would resist a little less, and it built up his stamina too, something he would silently thank Alex for in the future.

But eventually Alex would get bored of just sucking him off and then going to her room to masturbate. She wanted to feel the pleasure at the same time. So the natural thing to do was to fuck him. She'd surprise him with it.

She started it out like normal, taking his cock into her mouth and sucking on it. She made it an exceptionally sloppy blow job, she had read on the internet that she might need more lube for her first time but she wasn't sure how much, so she decided to be on the safe side and get it all wet. Her pussy was very wet too, she put her hand under her skirt and rubbed herself. She was more than ready to fuck him, to lose her virginity. She stopped sucking when Justin wasn't wasn't paying attention and she quickly mounted herself on Justin's cock, taking both of their virginities.

"Alex!" Justin yelled. Alex bounced up and down on Justin's cock, and only got harder as he tried to protest, and tried to push her off, but it was no use, he still wasn't stronger than her. He had to watch as he weakly struggled, he watched his sister ride his cock, and he felt a new warm and wet feeling on his cock, different from her mouth, much tighter and gripping his entire cock.

It didn't take long for him to cum, and he came inside of Alex. Alex felt the warm goo fill her up, and she came too. Alex learned that she liked getting cummed inside of, which might be a potential issue in the future for her.

"Oh no." Justin said.

"Oh no? Be glad you're not going to die a virgin!" Alex said. She laughed. As she walked away, cum ran down her legs.

**More?**


	2. With Harper

Alex was also the first in her cohort to have lesbian sex, with Harper of course, because who better to have lesbian sex with than your best friend. They were hanging out in Alex's house when it happened.

"Harper, you're so pretty." Alex said to her. Harper was unsure of why Alex was suddenly showering her with compliments, until Alex suddenly kissed her on the lips.

"Alex?" Harper questioned.

"Harper, have you ever thought about girls romantically?" Alex asked.

"No, have you?" Harper said, but after Alex had kissed her, that was a lie, because she was thinking about girls romantically now, specifically Alex of course.

"Not really, but you never know what you like until you try it." Alex said.

"Right." Harper said.

"And who better to try it with than with your best friend?" Alex said, and then she helped Harper out of her shirt before taking off her own shirt. They kissed and felt each other's budding breasts, feeling up and rubbing each other's bodies.

Alex was the leader, she was the first to make a move away from lips, she sucked on Harper's fat nipples, starting with the left and then going to the right nipple. Harper felt her pussy get really wet, wetter than it had ever been before, she had the biggest urge in her life to touch herself, but she couldn't, because Alex was in the way.

To her relief, Alex was done, and she was now getting herself naked, and Harper got naked too. Alex started rubbing her pussy.

"Wow, you're really wet!" Alex said. Harper blushed. Alex inserted a finger into Harper's soaking wet pussy, it easily slipped in due to her wetness, and it was easy to fuck her too because of the wetness.

"Sit on my bed." Alex said to Harper. Harper was on Alex's bed with her legs wide open. She was touching herself, but then her fingers got pushed away by Alex's tongue, and then she had Alex licking her pussy. Alex's tongue made love to Harper's pussy, and Harper felt really good. Alex's tongue was so good at eating out, especially for her age, it just came to her naturally how to do it.

Harper could not stop moaning despite the fact that she was trying to hide it all. Alex was just too good. Harper could feel herself feeling weird and before she realized what was going on she was cumming on Alex's tongue. Alex licked harder and rubbed herself too as she made Harper cum with only her tongue, and she licked more.

Then, Alex sat on Harper's face, and Harper began to lick, trying to replicate what the skilled Alex had done to her. Alex at this point had already fucked and sucked Justin several times, so she was used to pleasure and wouldn't cum as quickly as Harper did. She would never dare to tell Harper that she had fucked Justin, not yet at least, but she would have to try and get Justin to fuck her, because she had a massive crush on him and Alex being a good friend wanted her to lose her virginity to Justin. That was later though, and right now Harper was working hard on Alex's pussy, trying to make her cum like Alex had done to her, but she had to work a lot harder to get her to cum.

It was a long time later when Alex did cum, but it was the orgasm of a lifetime, and the long build up made it great, too.

Alex and Harper sat and laid on the bed with each other and rubbed each other's still wet pussies. They penetrated each other with their fingers in an embrace. They kissed each other and fingered each other. They both rushed to make each other cum, but obviously Alex won, making Harper cum several times before she herself had an orgasm.

Harper was exhausted after all this, but Alex wasn't, so she went to Justin's room to ride his cock.

"Alex, isn't Harper here?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, but she's exhausted after I made her cum so much." Alex said, and she climbed onto Justin's cock and rid him.

"Alex, you can't do this while Harper's here, what if she comes looking for you?" Justin said. He was ignored, Alex rid him until he came, this time not letting him cum inside just in case Alex and Harper wanted to have some more fun, instead she pulled off him at the last minute and made him cum on himself.


	3. With Child

Alex had her relationship with Harper, and she had her relationship with Justin. She continued with both of them separately even when any of them were in a relationship. Justin hated that. He feared that he could be caught anytime by Juliet, and he knew that Alex would only ride him even harder if they got caught. This went on for a long time. But then after the Family Wizard Competition, Alex and Justin grew apart because Justin was so busy all the time. So Alex continued her relationship with Harper, who was now single, unlike Alex who was currently in a relationship with Mason. Alex had a massive sexual appetite, and even with two lovers it was not quenched. She still desired more. She still desired Justin. And so did Harper. Harper told Alex this, and Alex wanted to make it happen for Harper. Harper still didn't know what Alex had done with Justin.

Alex finally found a time when Justin had time for her, and she brought Harper along with her. She talked with him a bit. Then she blackmailed him, told him that she'd spit out everything. Even though they were both guilty, Justin had so much more to lose. So he just went with it.

"So, what do you want from all this." Justin asked.

"I want you to fuck Harper." Alex said.

"That's it?" Justin asked.

"And get her pregnant." Alex said.

Justin wanted to protest, but with what Alex had over him, he didn't even start to.

Alex brought Harper into Justin's office. It didn't look like much of a modern day office, being in the Wizarding World, but there were still plenty of surfaces for Justin to fuck Harper on.

Alex watched as Harper excitedly got undressed. Justin did too, albeit a lot slower compared to Harper. Justin pressed against Harper, and then he fucked her. Slowly at first, but Harper encouraged him to go faster, and Justin got more and more into it as they went on. Alex was getting into it too, she was touching herself, finding it hard not to masturbate to the situation in front of her. She did it anyways, with no shame, she had sex with both of them before, not that they knew about the other but that didn't matter, because they were too busy into their own love making to pay any attention to the masturbating Alex.

The continuous sex that she had had over the years with the two of them made it a long long fuck session, even though it had been a while since Justin had had sex. Harper's cock gripped him much like Alex's did when they first started having sex, Harper had a nautrally tighter pussy than Alex did.

It lasted longer with Justin resisting the urge to cum. He was hoping he'd get a call or something that would require him not to do this anymore, that he would be able to tell Alex that he'd make it up later, and then try and get his way out of cumming inside Harper.

But that call never came, so Justin had to. He had to cum inside of Harper, and there was a lot of cum when it finally happened. Justin had been so busy, he had not had sex for a few days. He had a lot of cum built up and ready to go. And instead of that cum going into Juliet, it went into Harper instead.

Justin pulled out. That was that. He was done. Alex was satisfied, for now. She teleported her and Harper back to Alex's apartment after thanking Justin.

Alex licked Harper's pussy with Justin's cum leaking out. Alex kept as much of Justin's cum inside of Harper as she could. Naturally she ended eating some of it herself, but that was inevitable.

Harper was in bliss. She had just been fucked by the guy she had been crushing on for years. He came inside of her. And now Alex was licking her to orgasm.

Justin hoped that Harper wouldn't end up pregnant. It was only one time he had sex with her, and even though he came a lot, he hoped she wouldn't get pregnant. But one time is enough, her belly began to grow, and funnily enough, Juliet got pregnant too. It was weird seeing Juliet and Harper interact and talk about their pregnancies, knowing that only Harper, Alex and himself who knew who the true father of Harper's baby was, and knowing that they were both carrying the same man's baby, his.

Justin thought that Alex was now satisfied, but seeing her friends have the same man's baby growing in them, she wanted to be pregnant too. With Justin's, even if he was her brother.


	4. Alex's Turn

With Harper and Juliet both a few months pregnant, the jealous Alex set her sites on getting Justin to get her pregnant too.

She visited him while he was working on something at Wiztech. She dropped in completely unannounced, surprising him.

"W-what are you doing here?" Justin asked.

"I want to have sex with you again." Alex said.

"No way." Justin said.

"Excuse me, do you think you can say no to me?" Alex said.

"I-" Justin started, but then he remembered he probably couldn't say no to her, or risk several things about him getting out. "Okay, fine." Justin was barely done speaking before Alex was on her knees in front of him and taking his pants off and took his cock into her warm and wet mouth.

Alex didn't spend much time sucking on Justin's cock. She had him down on the floor of his office. Justin used a spell to lock the door, just in case of someone wanting to see him right now, he had told everyone he was busy but you never know what could happen.

Alex mounted herself on Justin's cock much like she had done when they were teens living at home. She rides his cock much like she had done back then, shifting herself on it, hitting herself deep. And she bounced on it too.

She knew that for maximum fertility potential, she should be letting him do the fucking, but there was only a slim chance that she could get Justin to do that, and she'd rather be in control anyways. This was her most fertile time anyways so it should be good enough.

Justin had once again gone a few days without having sex, so he was all built up and clogged up again. Again it was a lot of cum shooting into a pussy, this time Alex's, and again it was made a bigger load by Justin resisting orgasm as long as he could before he finally gave up and came inside anyways.

Alex went back to her place and made sure that as much cum as possible stayed inside of her. And it worked. Again it only took one time. It was a miracle that Alex hadn't gotten pregnant with the amount of cum that Justin had unwillingly blown inside of her.

Now, both her and Harper were pregnant. Harper said she didn't know who the father was, and Alex of course said that it was Mason's child, and he believed it. The child would be only a wizard, which wouldn't be strange for an interspecies child.

With both Harper and Alex pregnant, they were both really horny, and that lead to a lot of pregnant lesbian sex. Which was a bit awkward as their bellies grew.

They sat on each other's faces to get off, the extra wait aside.

One time when Harper was under Alex eating her out, Alex told Harper who the real father of her child was.

"You know, Justin got me pregnant, not Mason." she said casually. Harper stopped eating her out. She was shocked to hear this. She tapped on Alex's thigh to get her off of her.

"What?" Harper said.

"Justin got me pregnant." Alex said a matter of factly

"You had sex with your brother?" Harper said.

"I've been having sex with him for years." Alex said.

"And you never told me?" Harper said.

"I thought you'd get jealous." Alex said.

"You're telling me I could have been having sex with him this whole time?" Harper said.

"See what I mean?" Alex said.

"And having a child with your brother is-" Harper said.

"Hot." Alex said, sitting back down on Harper's face. Harper starting eating her out again. When Alex came it was even harder now that Harper knows who the real father of her child was. Only Harper, Justin and her would know that they had the same father of their child along with Juliet, and Justin would try to forget it. It would come back to bite him in the most unexpected of ways in the future.

Juliet gave birth to a boy, and Harper gave birth to a girl a few days after, and Alex also had a girl a couple of months later. Alex would never tell Mason that his first born was actually the second child she had. Her girl grew up to look a lot like she did thankfully, and the same with Harper's child, looking a lot like Harper herself. When Harper's child start to develop wizard powers it was just blown off as the fact that the father was a wizard too, after all Harper did spent a lot of time in the Wizarding World with Alex, so it wasn't out of the question for the father to be a wizard too. Of course only Justin, Alex and Harper would know why the child was actually a wizard.


	5. With Juliet

Juliet knew nothing of what had gone on between Alex, Justin and Harper when Alex Russo seduced her the first time. Alex had taken advantage of the fact that Juliet was pregnant, hormones wild as the child grew inside of her, making her hornier than ever. And Justin, being himself, was focused on his work a little bit too much for sexual activities. It did have a benefit for Juliet, Justin always had to cum a lot. Well, most of the time, there were a few times he didn't cum so much, but Juliet didn't worry. He was frequently exhausted anyways, she can't always expect his body to have enough energy to make a lot of sperm. And all that cumming had resulted in her pregnancy. Harper was pregnant too, although rather irresponsibly, she had no idea who the father was. She got pregnant around the same time Juliet did. And Alex was pregnant too, a few months behind. She was probably jealous of the fact that Juliet and Justin were starting a family and she wanted one too, so she decided to start one right away with Mason, it is the girl who has all the power to start a family.

But as stated, pregnancy brought hormones, and hormones brought horniness, and the lack of Justin brought frustration for Juliet. She was unbelievably horny. She wanted to fuck right now. But the only person she was with was Alex, and she and Justin were loyal to each other.

Alex could see that Juliet was horny, and that she could probably get her right now, and Alex would go for it.

Alex slipped her hand into Juliet's panties.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Juliet said, she was a little shocked at the turn this friendly meeting had taken.

"Shh. I can see it in the way you move, you're so horny, Justin's so busy, you're not able to get off as much as you want. Just let me help you." Alex whispered into Juliet's ear.

"Alex, we can't." Juliet said. "We're both taken."

"Shh. It doesn't count if we're both girls. I'm just helping you anyway." Alex said. Juliet was too horny to protest. She knew that it did count, and that it was even worse that she was going to be with her husband's sister, but she was too damn horny, so Alex got free access to Juliet.

Alex gracefully guided Juliet to a chair that she could comfortably sit on and have her legs spread. Juliet was really wet, aided by the lack of sex and the pregnancy hormones. Alex stuck a finger up Juliet's pregnant pussy and she reacted with a moan, and Alex could really tell now that she had lacked sex if one finger going in made her moan. Alex couldn't wait to hear what noises Juliet would make with her tongue licking her pregnant pussy, so she didn't wait, and went straight into licking Juliet's pussy.

Juliet was loud, Alex wondered if she was always this loud, or it was the pregnancy and the sexless drought that made her moan this loudly. Alex liked it, it was a good thing no one was around because Alex wanted to make her moan so loudly.

Juliet was not without reason, Alex had become quite good at using her tongue and eating out other women. Sure, Justin was good, but Alex was on another level entirely. The way her tongue moved, when she did things, it was all perfect. She knew exactly how to please Juliet, and it was only their first time. She could only get better.

Juliet, despite the protests from her good side, did not want this to be a one time thing. She wanted to have Alex eat her out more, to feel her tongue pleasure her.

Juliet came, and she came hard. Alex didn't stop. Alex kept licking and sucking, using her expertise to make Juliet cum twice more.

"Hope that ties you over until Justin can get back to you." Alex said.

"If he doesn't… I'm going to have to ask you to come back." Juliet said, rubbing her pregnant belly.

Alex laughed, and then went back home to attend to Mason, and then maybe go to Harper's and help her too.


	6. Threesome

A while after giving birth, Juliet had found that her sex life was getting really boring. Nothing had been as exciting as that time she was with Alex. She wanted more, but she felt bad about it, she kept it inside her. Until one day.

Juliet told Justin she wanted to try a threesome. Justin nearly had a heart attack, but then Juliet explained that it would be with another woman and not another man. This made Justin more willing but he still didn't want to do it that much. Juliet told him that he could be blindfolded during it if that would make him feel better, he wouldn't have to know who it was, and then he agreed.

And of course Juliet picked Alex to be part of the threesome. Alex quickly agreed. It wouldn't be the first time she was with Justin, but Juliet wouldn't know that.

The day and time had come. Justin was on the bed, blindfolded and naked, and Juliet and Alex were in the room. They both got on the bed on each side of Justin and put there lips against his cock head, kissing over it and then licking and kissing downwards.

They sucked up and down Justin's cock, lips meeting occasionally. Juliet took control, sucking on Justin's cock while Alex got behind her. Juliet put her ass in the air and Alex licked and sucked both Juliet's pussy and asshole while she sucked Justin's cock. Justin wasn't sure where the other girl had gone, the other girl being his sister, but he didn't know that it was his sister.

Then they switched positions again, Alex sucking on Justin's cock, and Juliet licking and eating out Alex's ass and pussy. Justin felt like the lips around his cock were familiar, but he couldn't quite figure it out.

Then Juliet climbed on top of Justin's face and had him eat her out while Alex sucked on his cock. Alex really started working on Justin's cock, bringing him right to the edge of orgasm, then Juliet wanted to switch, she could probably tell that Justin was going to cum and she wanted this to last a little longer.

Juliet impaled herself on Justin's cock while now Alex was sitting on his face. Juliet rode Justin's cock slowly, while Alex rode his face quite fast. Juliet and Alex made out, holding onto each other for support while they kissed sloppy.

And then they switch again. Juliet watched in awe as Alex took in Justin's cock, almost like she had done it several times before. Which she had, but Juliet would never know that.

What Juliet would know, is that Justin came inside of Alex on this occasion. Justin couldn't stop himself, and Alex couldn't either. Justin blew all of his load inside of Alex while Alex came too. Justin tried to pull the blindfold off of his face but Juliet sat too firmly on his face and he was held down.

Alex silently giggled and signaled for Juliet to be quiet about it, a finger to her lips, and then she left. Justin never would know who he had came inside of.

When Alex was pregnant once again, Juliet had to ask if the child was possibly Justin's. Alex assured her that it certainly was not Justin's child. But Alex was lying. She had no idea whether or not it was Justin's child or Mason's child, and that was just how she liked it, the mystery of who got her pregnant unsolved.


	7. Fruits of Depravity

And so, Alex had lead everyone into depravity. But this is not the end of our story. The fruits of her depravity had their own story to tell, though they did not know they were fruits of depravity.

Justin spent almost all of his time in the Wizard World. However, he had his children raised in the human world. It would help them become well adjusted to both worlds, and besides, he didn't want them to end up like those homeschooled hermits who never left the Wizarding World.

Alex and Harper spent most of their time in the human world. Alex, Harper and Mason all lived together. Alex only had one more child after the first two she had. This time she was certain that Mason really was the father. The boy grew up to look a lot like Mason did. Her two older children, both girls, looked a lot like her, and for the second one it was hard to see who the father really was because she looked so much like Alex did.

Her three children and Harper's child grew up together. Alex and Harper still had sex, and very frequently, behind Mason's back. Alex had some suspicion that maybe Mason did know they were having sex, but that he didn't really care because they were both girls.

Justin's child, singular child, he didn't have any more after the first, was almost raised as if Juliet were a single mother. This did mean that Alex had time to have the occasional fling with Juliet. Justin almost pretty much only taught him how to be a wizard and nothing else.

But it was one time when Alex and Juliet were together when things got really interesting after they had just finished fucking. Juliet told her that her and Justin's son was dating Harper's girl. Alex just said that was nice. But there was a problem, if you remember, Harper's daughter's father was technically not unknown, he was only known to Harper and Alex. Her father was Justin, meaning that she was dating her half-brother.

Harper's daughter had not told anyone about this. Not Harper, not Alex, not anyone. Alex told Harper.

"They have to break up, someone has to break them up!" Harper said.

"But how?" Alex said.

"Someone's got to tell her who her real father is!" Harper said.

"No, No!" Alex said. "You can't. Justin and Juliet are really happy together, and who knows what other shit will come out if you tell her who her real father is?! What if Justin exposes my children as inbred?"

Harper thought for a moment. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"They're young teenagers." Alex said "They'll be broken up in no time. Teenage romance doesn't last that long!"

Harper agreed.

How wrong they were. It lasted. The two of them had an almost unnatural attraction to each other. They lasted. Justin didn't realize what was going on until they were madly in love. It's not like he could do anything anyways without either exposing himself or being the villian to a child he wasn't the best father to. They got married at 18. They started having children right away. All of them healthy, but the product of incest, unknown to them.

The secret was never revealed to them.

**\- fin - **


End file.
